WINTER-BALL Lessons And Cleanliness
22:04:51 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board HFETHEHALLS. 22:06:35 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 22:06:35 CCC: He moping through the halls, wearing only a white bathrobe with Aaisha's symbol. 22:06:51 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is just wandering the halls... he is searching each corner and blind spot... he has wiped the blood off his actual person, though his formal uniform is still quite stained... -- 22:08:35 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks onward for a moment and pauses... He sees Nyarla... -- 22:08:54 CCC: He looks up at the troll, sighing loudly. "...how's the search?" 22:09:32 CCC: He's looking Serios in the face, refusing to look at the blood stained oufit. 22:09:38 CGG: "...Going. Quite. Poorly.... It. Is. Hard. To. Find. A. Trace. Of. One. Who. Can. Teleport. Away...." 22:13:27 CCC: "Sorry." 22:13:41 CCC: "About threatening you earlier." 22:16:30 CGG: "....Tensions. Were. Rather. High. At. That. Point.... You. Can. Hardly. Be. Blamed. When. The. Events. Were. So. Recent...." 22:19:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to rest along side a wall... -- 22:20:12 CCC: He sighs. "This party's gone to shit." 22:20:36 CGG: "Yes.... Mr. Moirai. And. Myself. Would. Agree. On. That...." 22:22:20 CCC: "Next Twelfth perigee, I'm staying home. For the remainder of this one, I'll be helping you find Heliux." 22:23:36 CGG: "Yet. Another. Sentiment. I. Can. Agree. With.... I. Did. Quite. Well. Without. Attending. Balls. For. Two. Sweeps. And. Did. Not. Like. Them. Before.... And. Yes. Your. Aid. Will. Be. Welcome. If. You. Wish. To. Do. So...." 22:29:11 CGG: "Not. Even. Fully. Certain. What. I. Will. Do. Once. I. Find. Him.... I. Am. Still. Angry. But. Talking. With. Mr. Moirai. Seems. To. Have. Knocked. A. Bit. Of. That. Out. Of. Me...." 22:31:04 CCC: "We don't need to kill him or anything." 22:31:39 CGG: "Was. Not. Planning. To...." 22:33:00 CCC: "I'm telling myself that, too." 22:33:17 CCC: He gives an awkward chuckle. 22:33:49 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG gives an odd look to Nyarla... -- 22:33:54 CCC: "...I'm kidding." 22:34:05 CGG: "Of. Course...." 22:34:49 CCC: "There's already been enough death here. And I'm the last person to go around causing more." 22:34:56 CCC: "...without reason, at least." 22:36:18 CGG: "Yes.... I. Do. Know. That.... And. I. Am. Certain. The. Others. Do. As. Well...." 22:37:10 CCC: "I don't believe Heliux would have done anything like that on purpose, even if he is pretty antsy around trolls on our side of the spectrum." 22:38:47 CGG: "It. Seems. To. Be. On. The. Growing. List. Of. Ways. To. Not. Use. Our. Powers...." 22:43:01 CGG: "Namely. In. Any. Way. That. We. Have. Not. Fully. Figured. Out. The. Power. For. And. With. Another. Player. Involved...." 22:59:06 CCC: "We'lll just have to make do." 23:01:05 CCC: "Learn our lessons and keep trudging along." 23:01:44 CGG: "And. Hoping. The. Lessons. Are. Not. Deadly. In. The. Meantime...." 23:04:18 CCC: "They will be." 23:04:43 CCC: "We just witnessed one such lesson." 23:07:54 CGG: "....I. Said. Hoping...." 23:08:57 CCC: "Ironic that it wasp our hope player that died, Serios." 23:10:54 CGG: "...That. Admittedly. Had. Not. Escaped. My. Attention...." 23:17:01 CGG: "Well. In. Any. Case.... Perhaps. We. Should. Start. Looking.... For. Mr. Heliux.... He. Is. Certainly. Not. Going. To. Be. Run. Up. Down. This. Hallway. Any. Time. Soon...." 23:20:25 CCC: "Right." 23:20:45 CCC: "Here we are again, searching for missing teeammates." 23:21:14 CCC: "...You should take a break though...have a bath and change." 23:22:15 CGG: "...Yes.... I. Do. Not. Think. There. Will. Be. Any. Salvaging. My. Formal. Uniform.... But. I. Did. Think. To. Carry. Spare. Uniforms. On. Me...." 23:23:37 CCC: "Lucky. After that sweater got me, I wasp lucky enough to get a replacemant shirt from Eribus." 23:24:07 CCC: "And then between touching you an dragging him to the baths...yeah, I'm not putting it back on." 23:24:29 CCC: "And my dress is in the throne room." 23:24:48 CGG: "....Yes.... Do. Not. Go. In. There. For. Now...." 23:25:15 CCC: "Didn't plan on it." 23:25:33 CGG: "Good...." 23:27:04 CGG: "But. Yes.... Some. Hygiene. Is. In. Call. For. Here.... I. Will. Be. Back. Shortly...." 23:27:40 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG starts heading off towards the baths.. -- 23:27:59 CCC: "I'll go ahead and get started searching." 23:31:03 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns around for a moment and nods, and then continues onwards to the baths... -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios